


Operation Corran

by livsagna



Series: Dr. Corran's Love Center [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Dr. Corran's Love Center, Humor, Rogue Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsagna/pseuds/livsagna
Summary: Corran realizes he doesn't know if he likes Mirax or Erisi more, and decides to deal with this in the only way he knows how: by going to Dr. Corran's Love Center!





	Operation Corran

Corran looked at himself in the mirror. "Hello, Corran, I'm Corran." He shook his head. "No, that's no good. Now I'm talking to myself. Haven't done this out loud since right after my dad died, really. I'll just treat you like a different not-me person." Corran met his own eyes. "So, you're having love problems. You've come to the wrong place, but I'll do what I can." Corran ran a hand through his hair, then took a deep breath. "Mirax or Erisi? Erisi or Mirax? They're both so slender, and I can't choose." Corran put on his Dr. Corran disguise glasses. "But which one... is _more_ slender?" 

Ooryl Qrygg stuck his head into their shared refresher. "Ooryl is wondering if Corran is okay." 

"I'm fine, Ooryl," Corran assured his wingman and roommate. 

"If Qrygg may speak truthfully..." The Gand trailed off. 

"Go ahead," Corran prompted.

"Qrygg means no disrespect, but—" the Gand gestured to Corran's fake glasses and lab coat, "—Qrygg is wondering if those clothes truly indicate wellbeing." 

Corran looked at his lab coat and fake glasses. "These are my Dr. Corran clothes." He pointed to his nametag. "See? I'm Dr. Corran." 

Ooryl did not understand, gave an unconvincing, "Okay..." and left. 

Corran, unperturbed, turned back to the mirror. "So, Corran, here is what we are going to do. We are going to write both their names down, and pick one out of a hat." Corran nodded sagely at himself; that made a lot of sense. He ripped a piece of flimsi in half, and on one half he wrote 'ERISI' and on the other half he wrote 'MIRAX'. Then, Corran realized he didn't have an actual hat, so he just used his flight helmet. He placed each piece of flimsi inside, after folding them both carelessly in half. 

Corran shook the flight helmet and a piece of flimsi fell out. He put it back in because if he did not draw it himself then it was not a valid decision, but he could not resist seeing which name the Universe had chosen for him. Mirax. Corran almost wanted to listen to the Universe, but he was Corran. He just couldn't do that. Especially when the Universe was taking him in a direction his dad would not approve of. 

Corran gently shook the helmet again, this time taking care to make sure neither piece of flimsi fell out. He reached his hand in, and immediately his gut told him to go for a specific piece. He couldn't allow that; if his gut feeling was involved then it wouldn't be truly random! "Hey, Ooryl, you still there?" 

"Ooryl is here," confirmed Ooryl. 

"Can you pick a piece of flimsi for me? I want it to be totally random." 

Ooryl made a noise akin to a sigh, then appeared in the doorway. Corran held out the flight helmet, and Ooryl made his selection. "Should Ooryl read it?" 

"Sure, go ahead." Corran didn't particularly care if Ooryl knew what he was doing, because he trusted Ooryl and knew Ooryl was a good Gand. 

"Erisi," said Ooryl. 

Corran's immediate instinct was to say, 'No! Do it again!' but he refrained from the outburst and simply nodded. "Thanks, Ooryl." 

"Ooryl is glad to help. But, if Ooryl may inquire..." 

"Yes?" 

"What was the purpose of this?" 

"To discover..." Corran turned away slightly for dramatic effect. "The ways of my heart!" He whipped off his fake glasses and spun around vigorously, then spun too far and grabbed onto the Gand to steady himself. Unfortunately, Corran's momentum was too much, and both he and Ooryl collapsed in a heap on the floor. 

"Qrygg thinks your heart is an idiot." And, at the moment, Corran would be inclined to agree. 


End file.
